Caught
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: What happens when mating season hits Gallifrey and even though the Lady is immune to the sideaffects her husband is not.


**Yeah I had to have some free writing time and I was feeling it ;)**

I don't know what got into him that day on Gallifrey. Maybe it was the fact that it was that season on Gallifrey and his human side was particularly susceptible to the pheromones in the air. I know we hadn't seen Mom and Dad since we landed and considering what time of year that was it was just fine by me.

I was unaffected, I supposed because of my half Time Lord blood, but I couldn't be sure as all the Time Lords of my council and for that matter the planet were preoccupied with their lovers. Save of course the children who knew what was going on and were off at their annual place to stay during this time where the Ancient Wise Women watched out for them.

I was just walking down the hall when suddenly Hiccup's calloused hand reached out from behind a drape and grabbed my arm. I gave a squeak as he pulled be behind the tall velvet drape with him, pressing me against the wall and leaning close, smirking really close to my face.

"Uhhh, babe, you okay?"

His reply was a violent kiss to my mouth, which I would be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed. I melted into his lips and the promise they held.

"I love you, Astrid," he breathed, holding my hips against his rather violently and rather suddenly. His erection pressed hard against my hip. "I ache for you," he moaned against my neck, his deep chestnut hair tickling my cheek and the smell of him filling my nose.

"Hiccup, it's mating season on Gallifrey. It's the pheromones in the air. It's… Oh screw it!" I groaned.

Hiccup pinned me against the wall, quickly pushing our robes aside and freeing himself before freeing me. He rubbed at me and kissed me fiercely. "Astrid," he breathed. "Astrid," his voice grew with each groan.

"Shh. We'll get caught," I moaned.

"I don't care right now," Hiccup groaned, "I have to have you. I can't stand it anymore, Astrid, I have to have you again and again and again until I can't move anymore."

"That sounds amazing, but behind a drape?"

"I have to satiate this thirst. Then I am taking you to our room and having you a hundred more times."

"Deal," I gasped. "But know that these pheromones aren't hitting me the same way they are you."

"Explain, what you mean," he purred in my ear.

"Half Time Lord. Half Human. I don't get the same kick, but by God you are doing a good job arousing me."

"Excellent," Hiccup moaned. "Because I am going to have you every way I can until neither of us can walk."

"Promises, promises. Put some action to those words, babe," I groaned huskily.

"As you wish, milady," he agreed, burying himself into me with one thrust.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, not able to hold it back. I clung to his high collar and let him bite my neck and pulled him close as he thrust into me hard and fast.

My eyes rolled back in my head at the feel of his hard thick length pounding into me. His flesh slapping against mine. All so sensual and erotic and wrong. I bit my lip trying consciously to stay quieter. I knew we couldn't be caught.

"Hiccup," I gasped.

"Astrid," he breathed against my neck, biting passionately and bruising me well marking me as his for all of Gallifrey and the universe to see. And I loved every rough pain/passioned second of it.

At least until I heard someone coming down the hall.

"Hiccup! Shh!" I hissed. "Someone's coming!"

"It's probably me or you," he groaned.

"Someone other than us, babe," I hissed. His hands tightened on my ass.

"Everyone else is with the ones they are mated with. It's your imagination, my lady," he purred into my ear.

"Aaahhh," I gasped. I moaned in desperation clinging to him and trying to be weary as well.

As previously predicted, there were passerby and the curtain was jerked back to reveal two Gallifrayians.

"Oooh, what have we here?" crooned Missy's voice.

"Your Grace!" shouted the other Time Lady.

"Naughty lass," Missy winked at me.

"Hiccup. I am going to die of embarrassment right now," I groaned dropping my head against his neck. "I am going to die and not regenerate."

Hiccup chuckled and turned his fully blown eyes toward Missy and Calura. "Ladies," he said completely drunk on pheromones like every human and every Time Lord with a mate on this planet. "Forgive me but I simply had to have my wife right now. We will go to our rooms later but for now if you would please…"

Calura just stared gape-mouthed at our predicament.

I dropped my head to his neck, my face burning in emberrassment, "Let him have this one, Calura." I peeked up and saw Missy grinning wickedly. "Not one word from you, Missy. Just do the smart thing and drop the drape and walk away as if you didn't see anything."

Missy gave a rather cheeky grin but did as she was asked and let the drape fall against Hiccup's back once more. Hiccup smirked up at me. "Now that we're alone again…" he whispered.

I thought I was going to die of embarrassment until he slammed into me with is fervent fierce pace. I tossed my head back and groaned letting him finish taking me.

"Ohhhh, Hiccup," I groaned all thoughts leaving my brain as I let my husband take me.

 **Okay Kinda left hanging but hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
